User blog:AYET/Trapped!
On the sea in the middle of nowhere, the Strawhats are on their way towards the next island. Zoro is chilling out on the deck when he sensed (via haki) an incoming projectile at great velocity. At once he takes a stance. 'Zoro: '''Ittoryu, YAKKODORI! Zoro sends a slash that met the incoming projectile in mid air, which turns out to be a cannonball, effectively cutting it into two preventing the cannonball from impacting Thousand Sunny. '''Usopp: '(rushing to Zoro's side) What?! What's going on? The other Strawhats gathered on the deck. 'Zoro: '(tying up his bandana over head) We have company... A ship suddenly appeared from out of nowhere at the starboard side of Sunny, within firing distance. '''Nami: '''How did the ship came into range without us noticing? Usopp, were you not on the lookout from the crow's nest? '''Usopp: '''I did! I swear there was nothing as far as my eyes can see moments ago! '''Chopper: '''INCOMING!!! Two cannonballs were fired from the ship accurately aimed at the Sunny. '''Usopp: '''Parachutto Boshi... He fired two pallets towards the cannonballs, upon impact it created two parachutes attached onto the cannonballs respectively, causing it to lose momentum and drop into the sea. '''Usopp: '''Whew! '''Sanji: '''Damn it. I am going over to check out the ship. SKY WALK! Luffy takes centre stage, with his hand on hat, eyes covered. '''Nami: '''Luffy?! '''Luffy: '''There is more... A paddle ship appeared at the horizon in front of the Sunny. Slowly revealed, it turns out to be a Marine battleship. On the deck, the Marine Fleet Admiral can be seen. '''Sakazuki: '''Fire... The forward cannon of Marine battleship fired towards the Strawhat's ship. '''Luffy: '''Gomu Gomu no... FUUSEN! The cannonball was deflected away. More ships appeared alongside Sakazuki's ship, simultaneously firing towards Sunny. The projectiles were countered by a combined efforts of Luffy (deflecting away the cannonballs), Zoro (cutting up the cannonballs using his air compressed slashes) and Usopp (via Parachutto Boshi). Any cannonballs that got slipped past were blocked from impacting the deck by Chopper via Guard Point. At the moment, none of the Marine shots were successful in damaging the Sunny. '''Sakazuki: '''Enough! (right arm starts to melt into lava) Dragon's son, eat this. DAI FUNKA! The giant sized lava fist headed towards the Sunny. '''Usopp & Chopper: '''OMG! OMG! OMG! How can we stop that!? We're DOOMED! '''Robin: '''Mil Fleur... Gigantesco Mano... A giant leg sprout at the front of the ship. Luffy put his hand on Robin's shoulder, closes his eyes and concentrate. '''Luffy: '''Busoshoku Koka! The feet of the giant leg was coated black and shiny, as if wearing a shoe. (Luffy is able to channel his Koka skill on anything that he has physically touched on - in this case, Robin's giga leg thru Robin herself) '''Robin: '''KICKU! The giant leg swings with the coated part of the feet kicking the lava fist away. Robin smiles, Luffy in his usual wide grin with confident while the others celebrated for the success of averted the lava fist attack. Sakazuki is slightly annoyed. '''Sakazuki: '''Don't think you have won, Dragon's son. Surrounded here in the middle of the sea, you will not be able to escape my fists of justice. Dead or alive, you are coming with me this time. More ships appeared at Sakazuki's end. At the horizon of the port side and rear side of the Sunny, some Marine battleships also appeared. Sanji has yet return from investigating the ship at the starboard side. (... to be continued?) Next chapter: The only way >>> Category:Blog posts